


Mars

by racountuer



Series: Our Solar System [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Their Love Is So, keith can't decide whether he is DONE with lance or completely in love, tbh me either so, this is honestly just so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racountuer/pseuds/racountuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is sweating but he’s cold, he’s wrapped in a blanket that both comforts him and bothers him, and he’s had a damp cloth over his forehead for the last hour. He’s on his bed, letting out high-pitched sneezes and the occasional cough that wracks his body.</p><p>In short, he has felt better than how he feels now.</p><p>Or, Lance is sick with space fever and Keith comes in to comfort him. </p><p>for #klanceweek16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to (belated) day 5 of Klance Week! This is extremely late, but the fact that I got it done just talks about resilience, so take that. Lol. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much if you are reading this now! This is for day 4, ice/fire (the fire and ice are the fever, because you know how you get shivers but are also burning up at the same time?)

Lance is sweating but he’s cold, he’s wrapped in a blanket that both comforts him and bothers him, and he’s had a damp cloth over his forehead for the last hour. He’s on his bed, letting out high-pitched sneezes and the occasional cough that wracks his body. 

In short, he has felt better than how he feels now. 

Coran has been walking in and out of his room all morning, offering different types of goo in an attempt to make him feel better. Each plate looked worse than the one before. When Lance had finally caved and snapped at Coran to leave (something he deeply regretted five seconds later), Hunk had come in with more pleasing-looking goo. It even tasted a little better than what Coran usually made. Still, there is something to be missed about a chicken soup in bed while sick.

Lance yawns widely, wiggling an arm out of the burrito of blankets Hunk had buried him under earlier, and scratches his eye. Shiro and Allura had come by to ask about his symptoms, and they had determined that it a simple fever had taken hold of him. It must have been all the space dust, but they still weren’t sure, so Lance was strictly to remain in his room with only Coran, Shiro, and Allura coming in or out. They were probably the most immune to space sickness, seeing as two of them were aliens and one of them was in space for years. 

So now Lance is stuck to room arrest with a maximum of three predetermined guests, and he has nothing to do. There’s no television, something he had been whining to Shiro for over the past hour, and which ended up with a heartfelt conversation about things they both missed from Earth. Unsurprisingly, there’s a lot of things they miss. They both agreed on the chicken soup. 

He also had a near-food fight with Coran after Lance refused to eat more goo, but that’s an incident they’re both trying to forget. 

As Lance is finally beginning to accept his isolation, a knock disrupts his process of acclimatisation, and so Lance answers with a nasal, “What?”

Keith walks in, holding a glass of water and an extra blanket, “Allura threw these at me after I told her no one was training, so I thought I’d give them to you.” 

“How generous,” Lance grumbles, burrowing under the covers. 

“How are you?” 

“Shitty.” 

“Yeah, I figured. I meant what are your symptoms? Is it really just a fever?” 

“Just a fever. Coran says that I should be better at the end of the week.” 

“Okay. Good.” 

Keith shuffles awkwardly around Lance’s room, taking everything in. The bedrooms are all the same model, so it doesn’t look much different from Keith’s own room, but there’s always a personal touch one is able to bring to their own space. It is unique to them and only they can possibly make their room look like their own and no one else’s.

Taking another look at the room, Keith can see that Lance’s jacket is thrown over his desk chair, his shoes kicked off and flung carelessly to the side, and the lighting is dim. It’s both endearing and infuriating. Everything looks homely and comforting, and somehow the overhead light even has a blue tint that Keith has no idea how it could possibly get there when the lighting is the same in all rooms of the castle. Maybe the rooms just adjust to their paladins, as well. 

Keith halts his observation when he feels Lance’s eyes on him, and places the glass of water down before walking over to Lance. He wraps the blanket over Lance’s frame, covering his lower half and not the upper body, just in case he gets too hot. It takes little self-control for Keith to ignore Lance’s sputtered protests. 

“Keith, you’re patronising me! I can put the blanket over my own damn self.” 

“Could you relax for five seconds? I’m almost done.” 

Lance is still tense, but thankfully stops wriggling and complaining enough for Keith to tuck the blanket around Lance’s body with a gentleness that he knows gives away a piece of him. Keith can guess how this must look like to Lance (maybe; it could be patronising or tender, who knows how Lance’s mind works), but Keith never had someone to take care of him when he was little, no one person to love him enough to make the difference, and so it seems like little sacrifice to betray his emotions if he can create a little safe space for Lance and himself. 

“You see?” Keith whispers around the hush in the room, “Five seconds.”

Lance, for once, seems to have nothing to say. He nods. 

They stay still for a tick longer than necessary, both staring at each other, willing the other to make the first move. In the end, Lance averts his eyes and Keith turns around to fetch the glass of water and give it to him. 

Lance murmurs a small, “Thanks.” 

Keith nods, “I should go.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

“Yeah.” 

A little hush falls over them again. 

“Could you get me something to eat? Not Coran’s goo, though.” 

Just like that, the moment is broken. Keith rolls his eyes, a smirk sneaking its way to his face before he can rein it in. Lance is the only one he knows who could break a moment so easily, and do it so effortlessly and so obviously. Hunk can’t even do that, too empathetic to not catch onto the other person’s feelings and completely ignore the fact that something had passed between the two people.

“What are you laughing about?” 

Keith smiles at Lance, wrapped up in blankets like a burrito. “You, you idiot.” 

“What, why?” 

But Keith is already turning around, laughing as he listens to Lance shouting behind him. Sick or healthy, Lance always has a talent for ruining the mood so well that one might think that he really didn’t feel the effects of a bonding moment taking hold. 

Keith can’t decide whether his emotions chose fantastically or horribly when it comes to Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, but extremely sweet. Keith is Done™


End file.
